Dreams of the Heart
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu are now officially together, so of course Sinbad considers it's time for some bonding time as they visit each other's heart and confront themselves. Of course it can't be a walk in the park. Alihakumor. OT3.
1. Ladies First

Dreams of the heart

by

Raining Sky Guy

**Summary:** Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu are now officially together, so of course Sinbad considers it's time for some bonding time as they visit each other's heart and confront themselves.

Hello, back again!

* * *

"It was really nice of Sinbad to gift us these rings… but what brought this on?" Alibaba Saluja, third prince of Balbadd said as he scrutinized said gift to the moonlight that entered through the window.

"Maybe he wants to remind us that Sinbad is a really good and benevolent king." Ren Hakuryuu, prince of the Kou Empire, mussed out-loud, not completely hiding what he thought of that. He paced around the room, tossing his accessories right and left.

"I think they're pretty…" Morgiana, descendant of the famed Fanalis clan, mumbled, sticking out her bottom lip as she rolled the metal circle in her hands. The blond and raven princes each paused before sharing a smile between them.

"We never said they weren't, Morgiana." Alibaba said in a fond murmur as he patted her head, sitting next to her in the edge of the bed.

"Alibaba-dono is right, Morgiana-dono. The rings do suit you of course." The other male said as he crouched down in front of her, taking the ring to slip it into her finger. The girl blushed and turned even redder when Hakuryuu took the chance to kiss her hand.

"You really think so…?" She then said, dismissing the previous event as she critically stared at the simply silver band of three colors. "You wear them too, then." Smiling and nodding like the couple of idiots-in-love they actually were, both princes complied.

"Well, we better go to bed before it gets even latter. We still have a lot to do tomorrow." The blond teen said as he crawled over to the pillows, opening up the bed for all three. "Morgiana, it's your turn to be in the middle right?"

"Ah, yes, if you don't mind…" The redhead answered, more out of habit than anything. She elegantly slid over to her designated spot, making sure everything was alright like a cat before sitting down on her haunches. "Hakuryuu-san?"

"Ah- sorry, I'm coming." The scarred teen hastily kicked his remaining boot before crawling to his spot. After both males were both down and motionless did she finally lay down.

"Umm, good night."

"Have sweet dreams, Morgiana-dono. You too, Alibaba-dono."

"Love you bunches."

And as they all drifted off, they failed to notice the small spark of Rukh dancing between their intertwined hands.

(Almost half a building away from them, Ja'far sighed, giving his lord his usual look of 'what-have-you-done-this-time' as Sinbad laughed it up to himself.)

* * *

Morgiana opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around herself and to her surprise her surroundings very much resembled the Dark Continent. Out of a sudden, she had to jump atop a tree branch when chains shot up from the ground and went after her.

'What is going on?' Morgiana was thinking to herself when she was alerted by surprised yelps…that oddly sounded like Alibaba. "Gyaa!" And Hakuryuu.

Not sure what was going on, the Fanalis child steeled herself and scanned her surroundings, senses on alert. There. Down to her right. One jump was sure to be enough.

As she flew in the air, a bird of silver color rose up to meet her mid-flight. She spared it a glance before focusing on landing properly.

Alibaba was trapped in chains.

Fury grew in Morgiana as she dashed to help one of her favorite persons, her talons slamming down on the sturdy chains as if they were made of paper.

"Alibaba-san, are you alright?" She huffed as she scanned him seriously. He seemed alright. And the chains weren't coming up anymore. Alibaba barely managed a nod before the girl jumped again, going after a similarly trapped Hakuryuu.

The Balbadd prince immediately scrambled to his feet, following after her as he fumbled for his sword. Sword that wasn't there. Panic overtook him for a second before he managed to compose himself and look properly.

Amon's metal vessel wasn't on him. Nor any of his other jewelry or accessories other than Cassim's earrings and the ring of Sinbad. Which actually, was glowing quite suspiciously. A subconscious part of him guessed this was his doing, but he pushed that away as he picked up a branch and rushed after his loved ones.

He failed to notice the sudden redness of the sky.

* * *

"Guys! Are you alright?!"

Hakuryuu kicked the last of the chains away, seeing them slip away with distaste as Alibaba reached them.

"Yes, Alibaba-dono. We're just fine." He spared a sullen glance at the similarly sullen girl behind him and sighed. "Actually, there was no need for assistance. I was perfectly capable of doing it on my own."

A vein started visibly pulsing on Morgiana's face but she preferred to remain silent. That could wait until they were in a safer place. Alibaba seemed to be thinking the same.

"A-ah, does anyone have any idea where we are?" The blond asked, garnering both of their attention, "I also can't find Amon's sword…"

Hakuryuu's eyes widened as he immediately started searching for Sagan's metal vessel. It wasn't there.

"Were we robbed?" The prince asked outrage in his eyes. But he was snapped out of it when a warning was shouted at him.

"Someone's coming, quick let's hide!"

Though they didn't manage to get very far before a towering figure suddenly fell in front of Hakuryuu, sword unsheathed and raised. Instinctively the prince raised his wooden arm for protection but he was chucked out of the way by Morgiana.

He frowned again at being saved once more but his lover wasn't paying him any mind.

"…Gol…tas?" Morgiana said in disbelief. Alibaba also recognized the name.

"But how? Didn't he die back in the dungeon?"

The single eye behind the mask of the slave glinted with amusement as he didn't look away from Morgiana.

"You seem to be doing fine." His words echoing everywhere. Goltas then turned to Alibaba, amusement gone. "I'll take care of these intruders, Morgiana."

Intruders?

"W-wait! Goltas, they are my friends!" The redhead shouted, immediately rushing to put herself between them two. "Why are you doing this?" She decided against asking _how, _being the practical girl she had always been.

"I know. But anyone other than you is an intruder here." Goltas replied in his deep voice, raising his sword regardless. "Intruders aren't allowed here."

"Goltas!" Morgiana yelled but had no time to even close her eyes as the sword descended… passing through her as if she weren't there. Huh?

"Whoa!" Alibaba's voice behind her alerted her that the sword hadn't magically vanished, and after avoiding her it had carved a deep gouge on the dirt, just where Alibaba's leg had been. "That was a close call… But is that really you? I thought you had…?"

"Morgiana, calm down. I'll take care of them. You're safe." Goltas reassured her, patting her head amicably.

"Goltas…why?" She asked, confused by the warmth in that hand. Chains once more slipped from the ground beneath her and started grabbing hold of her. Behind her, the blond and black-haired princes rushed to her aid. Ignoring them, the towering slave reached down and broke the chains away.

"Calm down, child. You still haven't figured out where you are?"

Morgiana looked around her, the sky was paler than before, but she still saw the Dark Continent environment. But this wasn't it.

"You carry your roots even in your heart."

Like a hit, those words suddenly made Morgiana understand exactly _where _she was and turning around she was suddenly very frightened to see Hakuryuu and Alibaba there.

"Why are they here?" She whispered, getting defensive as they approached.

The Saluja son's brow furrowed at the change in his girl and exchanging a glance with Hakuryuu he tried speaking, "Morgiana, what are you talking about? What is this place?"

The Fanalis girl did not answer, chains sprouting to cover her from sight. Alibaba stared at the floating chains that looked like creepy algae with concern.

"Morgiana?" Both teens called her out at the same time.

Out of a sudden, they weren't in the outside any longer, but in a dimly lit chamber as a child of about ten years raised a whip with glee over a huddled figure.

"OI!" Alibaba rushed out to get the whip out of his hands as Hakuryuu pushed the child away. The huddled figure raised familiar red eyes to them before she vanished before their very own eyes. "What's going on?"

"That child looked like Morgiana-dono…" The blue-eyed prince mumbled aghast as the other boy in his grasp started struggling. Hakuryuu forced him in front of him, angry. "What were you doing?!"

"Leggome! Leggo! Y-you're nothing but a lowly slave, how dare you-!" And with a poof, the boy with the whip was gone. But Alibaba had managed to get a good glimpse at his face.

"He looked like Jamil…"

Realization hit him as he jumped to his feet, looking around for his lover. He turned to his other love and informed them that, "I think we're inside Morgiana's heart."

Hakuryuu's anger fled from his face just as his blood. He looked around, the room was dark but still it was easy to see several bodies strewn around, covered in blood, chained to the wall. He looked behind him and noticed they were inside what looked like a prison cell. "Are you quire sure, Alibaba-dono?"

"It's the only explanation I can find. Goltas is dead. He was a fellow slave that served under Jamil, just like Morgiana." Alibaba explained soberly, looking away from the rage in ice eyes.

"How dare such scum hurt Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu roared to his surroundings, getting up to do something but was jerked aside by the blond.

"Quiet, you. Jamil's dead too, so I'm not sure who're you expecting to find. With that scary look on you, I hope not Morgiana." He chastised the surprised prince, who flinched. "I don't know what this is all about, how we actually got here, but we better find Morgiana."

And noticing the tremble in Hakuryuu's features, his face softened as he stretched out a hand to him. "Come on, now. It's alright to get angry at that bastard but let's find Morgiana first."

The crestfallen prince took the offered hand and together, they exited the cell, looking for the missing girl.

* * *

Mortified. She was so mortified, How could this be happening? How had they all ended up here?

Morgiana hugged herself as she tried to calm down. She easily ignored the running Jamil now, even with his jeers and taunts as she tried to think exactly how to get everyone out before they saw anything else.

"Goltas? What should I do?" Morgiana asked her guarding angel —she hoped he didn't propose again getting rid of them by force since he didn't know either what would happen to them.

"I guess you can make a way. This _is _your heart Morgiana. Lead them to a door to the outside."

Not even pausing to wonder if that was even possible, Morgiana willed all her fears away and focused again on the glimpse of the Dark Continent she had seen before. If she could change her landscape into that, she would know she was headed into the right way.

Just as she was thinking that, she heard hurried footsteps nearing her but when she opened her eyes the door in front of her vanished and was replaced by the great view of the edge of a cliff. The ones that had been previously running for her, were now falling down said cliff much to their confusion.

Alarmed but controlled, the Fanalis stepped back, before she ran forward, doing a dive. Again, as soon as she was in the air, the same silver bird appeared by her side, cawing gleefully. Wondering if this too was part of her, Morgiana pointed at Alibaba and, to her surprise, the creature dutifully flew over to him and snatched him out of the air.

Now with only Hakuryuu to worry about, Morgiana leveled herself to his height before drawing him to her and lifting him up, just seconds before they both hit the ground. The redhead's feet created a crater around them from the impact, but she was injured. She jumped out of it, to let a shaken Hakuryuu down, blinking in surprise when the prince clung to her as if frozen.

"Are you alright, Hakuryuu-san?"

The prince sputtered incoherently as he let go, but his embarrassment was short lived as a blond monkey that was clinging upside down a beautiful bird appeared in his line of sight.

Alibaba0's features were frozen in a silent scream, not moving an inch when the bird landed and started shaking to get him off. With a huff, the boy met the ground and the silver bird vanished into the air.

"Alibaba-san, can you stand?"

Hakuryuu blinked in surprise as Alibaba accepted Morgiana's help in standing up with an easy but embarrassed grin. But he soon forgot about everything when the redhead started fidgeting in place, eyes hidden.

"Um… I need you to go away. I mean… I don't- we need to find a door so you can leave."

"Morgiana… do you know where we are?" The blond asked softly, and the girl nodded her head softly. There was silence between them for a moment.

"Morgana-dono, why is- why is someone like Jamil here?" Hakuryuu asked in a quiet mumble ignoring the warning look from Alibaba. "Do you still fear him?"

Morgiana fiddled with her hands, giving a single step back.

"Morgiana-dono, please, I just want to help you." He pleaded when the ground started to move —probably chains trying to cut loose.

"…Not him."

"What do you mean?" Hakuryuu asked, confused, ignoring the chain that was slithering up his arm. Morgiana looked uneasy as hell, but he forged on. "Morgiana-dono?"

"I'm…not afraid of him anymore."

Alibaba immediately understood. That they had seen was a memory, yes, but Jamil's figure represented more than anything all of her fears. Probably the chains as well. Her fears that tried to chain her down. He looked at his raven-headed love and knew he too had caught on,

"And what's the deal with Goltas, then? It's cool how you have a guardian for your heart!" Alibaba said with relatively good humor, walking up to the Fanalis and extending a hand to her. He smiled, "Right?"

She blinked at him in surprise, raising her gaze to see Hakuryuu almost mimicking the other. The Kou prince put one knee to the ground and gently took her hand into Alibaba's laying his own atop of hers.

"But we're also here for you, Morgiana-dono. You should know we're also here to guard you from anything."

"And be saved by you, apparently…" The Saluja child mussed with a funny face and Morgiana let out a chuckle.

A door appeared out of thin air before they could even get surprised and as it opened it sucked all three of them into it.

* * *

The covers were thrown away, fingers were squashed, stomachs were elbowed, heads met painful collisions and the trio eventually fell off the bed in a heap of limbs.

"Ow…okay, I hope this makes sense to you, did any of you have the same dream I had?" Alibaba asked, too tired to even try to untangle himself, preferring to speak to his lovers upside-down as he was. An elbow suddenly pressed into the side of his face as the person he guessed was Morgiana struggled to get off and away.

"If that's the case, it wasn't really a dream, was it, Alibaba-dono?" The Kou prince said voicelessly even as he managed to crawl away from the tangle. He flopped belly-up and breathed in gasps of air. With one person less, the other two had an easier time untangling. Yet somehow Alibaba ended up nearly toppling over Morgiana, causing a flicker of fear to shot up her face.

"A-ah, sorry, Morgiana…" The blond immediately said, pulling back, a frown on him. He sat up and Morgiana did the same, not looking at any of them. "Hey, are you alright? Sorry, we were tangled up bad, right?"

Hakuryuu also lifted himself from the floor alternatively looking at both of them. Morgiana's hands were balled into fists. She knew too, then.

That it hadn't been a dream.

"You are so very strong, Morgiana-dono." He spoke up softly, almost to himself as he looked down at his lap. "Brave as well…" and here he flushed, seemingly noticing what he was saying, "I-I mean, we all knew that, and everyone agrees you're both things but- I just. I think I should tell you you're admirable!" He finished in a quick stream of words. He noticed Alibaba staring at him wide-eyed and he blushed, looking back down at his lap.

"Hmm-hmm!" Alibaba quickly nodded, refraining from pointing out how cute his prince was looking right now, "he's right, Morgiana. Not everyone can confront their fears in the way you do. You're awesome!"

Morgiana finally fidgeted. Once, twice. Looked up and immediately looked down again. Alibaba waited for either of his partners to look up. The second time she looked up she met Hakuryuu's gaze and immediately both looked down. The prince of Balbadd was torn between laughing at them, sighing or cooing at how cute they were. He settled for sighing.

"Come on, we can't just stay like this. Can you guys at least look up? Please?" Alibaba cleared his throat, wondering where that said tone came from. He was trying to be cheerful here!

"…You really don't mind?" The girl mumbled after a pause— garnering the other's attention.

"What do you mean, Morgiana?"

"…What you saw…I don't creep you out?"

Something cold gripped Alibaba's heart. No, Morgiana couldn't be thinking like that!

"What are you talking about Morgiana-dono?!" Hakuryuu snapped so quickly he tripped over his words, " I do not- I already told you, I admire you, for what I saw. You're the bravest person I know…" He trailed off.

Alibaba still couldn't find the words.

A sob caught their attention, Morgiana's eyes widened at seeing Alibaba trying to wipe his eyes clean. "A-Alibaba-san!?"

"Alibaba-dono!?"

"No, I'm-I'm sorry I just…" The blond put up his hands defensively before harshly wiping his eyes clean, "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, it's just that..-" He snorted lamely, "you shouldn't say things like that Morgiana. It hurts to think you see yourself like that, and I just don't know what to say to make it all better…"

The flame-haired girl blinked, confused at those words, feeling sad for being the cause of Alibaba crying, but soon enough a finger was pointed accusingly at her,

"Listen to me! I love you! You're one of the best things that have happened to me! You shouldn't put yourself down! You have to shine and smile and beat up all those who go against you because you're just that amazing!" Alibaba proclaimed, sniffing every now and then. He recovered enough to look concerned, "I really do love you. Morgiana. And I'd like to know that if you ever feel scared of something you will come to me or Hakuryuu. Because we care about you."

The blue-eyed prince looked at his homologue in silence, something tugging at his heart as well, but being much better at controlling himself. Instead, he crawled forward, so he was butting knees with Morgiana.

"I believe Alibaba-dono already spoke more than enough for both of us. And I agree with him, please do not belittle yourself, my beautiful Morgiana-dono. Please rely on us too as well. We're here for us, aren't we? We won't ever let a chain trap you ever again, we swear."

Morgiana's knuckles turned white, and in a sudden move she had grabbed Hakuryuu and Alibaba by the neck and forced the breath out of their lungs in a bone-breaking hug. The girl buried her face in-between them.

Surprised, both males paused a second before returning the hug with equal ferocity.

So relieved were they for their huge break-through, they forgot to ask Sinbad about the rings.

* * *

AN

I dislike Sinbad, but I find him to be a good plot device XD. I think it has been decided, I am sinking with this ship. If it come down to it. And dang it, I think Alibaba is going to be a crybaby in this xD.

What do you think? Like it, hate it? Realizing AliHakuMor is actually possible? Was there anything confusing? Do tell me!

Not sure when next chapter's up, but will give it my best. For more, check my other story, **Cuteness Overload **(please don't mind the tittle, it's supposed to be a bit crackish).

Guess whose turn is it next! Leave a review with your thoughts and help spread the love for this ship!


	2. Senpais before kouhais!

Dreams of the heart

by

Raining Sky Guy

AN. I get the feeling that the more I write, the queerer I get. I… actually got uncomfortable with my writing and myself but then I used my motto of 'well whatever, I don't care' so I'm fine again. Oversimplifying everything ofc. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

All three of them had been so overly touchy-feely after last night's it was no surprise their whole day went away in one huge date. Morgiana being the most pampered of them all. But as each teen crossed the threshold to their room, the memories rushed back at them. For a long moment nobody started undressing, just staring at the innocent white bed with suspicion.

Slowly, as if they were wild animals treading dangerous paths, they went to bed. And just as Morgiana was about to lie down between them, she reeled back on her heels and pouted.

"I don't want to be in the middle." She voiced out in a mumble and her favorite persons in the world stared at each other, quickly realizing why. They had somehow dived into Morgiana's soul, exactly the day she had been between them both. Alibaba and Hakuryuu then eyed the space between them suspiciously and with growing trepidation. They didn't want to be at the center either.

Despite a small part of herself not happy that she was the only one to go through this, the girl still dutifully slid off the bed and headed for the couch—this was the best option she could come up with. As soon as the other two understood her intentions, they bolted out of bed and ushered her back.

.

There was a moment of silence as the three sitting teens stared at each other. Alibaba knew it was a decision between the Kou prince and him and given the frozen expression on the other, Hakuryuu was well aware of it. When he noticed the unease on both his younger lovers he couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay then, I guess that means it's my turn next." Alibaba said resignedly crawling to said place. He hurried though, when it looked like Morgiana was going to offer to sleep in the couch again and Hakuryuu was shooting him a puppy-eye-look. He gave them a critical stare from his sprawled position, prompting the other two. It was alright, he assured himself, maybe nothing would happen despite him being in the middle.

As Morgiana and Hakuryuu both cuddled to his sides, mumbling a quiet, "thank you." Alibaba couldn't help but smile goofily and puff out his chest in pride.

Sleep claimed the three.

* * *

Everything was white. It was a white expanse with nothing there. Hakuryuu looked around him confused, wondering just where he was. As he slowly got used to the whiteness, he realized he felt…cozy.

This place was warm.

The scarred prince blinked in surprise, a small blush on his cheeks before he chuckled softly. "Figures. This surely must be Alibaba's heart."

He started walking, trying to find either of his lovers, for some reason not getting tired of seeing nothing but white. In the distance a figure started to take form and he hurried after it.

It was neither of the persons he had been looking for. Heck he didn't know who this was.

"Hey dude, you don't belong here." The tanned, jaded-looking stranger told him as he blew out smoke of his cigar at his face. Hakuryuu scrunched up his face, hating the acrid smell. Why was such a person here?

"Who are you?" The prince demanded once he could breathe. The teen with the dreadlocks ignored his questions, blowing his smoke again to his face. "Oi, stop that!"

"Get out of here before I get mad." He said casually, the smoke getting denser and denser around the Kou prince. "Out, out I say."

And suddenly Hakuryuu's vision was filled with nothing but smoke that dizzied him until he couldn't tell up from down.

"Not gonna let you hurt him, dude."

* * *

Morgiana looked around her, squinting her eyes as she tried to search for her favorite persons. So far she hadn't managed to locate either of them. But surrounded as she was by this fuzzy-feeling white, she couldn't really worry.

It shouldn't surprise her, really, that Alibaba's heart was so pure. There was nothing but white for the eyes to see, but if she paid close attention she could feel all the positive emotions of Alibaba coursing through her body.

"So many people… what'cha doing here?"

Jumping away from the source of the voice she caught sight of…Cassim?

"What are you doing here, Cassim-san?" She asked, but then remembered Goltas and answered herself. This man protected Alibaba's heart. She lost her fighting stance as she bowed softly at him, "thank you for protecting Alibaba-san."

"Ah, you're the smart one, right? Still I can't allow you to be here." The thin teen smiled this time, before blowing smoke at her face. "Out I say."

"A-ah, wait, have you seen-?" Morgiana tried to speak through the smoke but when she managed to clear it, Cassim was gone.

* * *

White, white. Everything was white. If this supposedly represented his heart he had to say it was boring as hell. What was it supposed to mean anyway? At least Morgiana had her homeland as landscape.

Alibaba was grumbling to himself, annoyed by so much _whiteness _—couldn't it had been another color at least? Noo— when he heard laughter behind him. Alibaba almost gave himself whiplash turning his head. He knew that voice-

"Yo! Alibaba!"

"Cassim!"

It was his friend. Just like last time he had seen him, healthier even. He was lazily lounging, a cigar in his hand and a warm smile creasing his face. Tears wanted to escape his eyes as he was suddenly reminded of Cassim's last moments.

"But… you're dead…"

This Cassim stopped smiling as he lowered the death-stick and started walking towards him. He drew close enough to mess up his hair and put his face inches away from his. "Don't sweat the details, boss. Cheer up that face, it's been some while since we last talked, right?"

"Y-yeah, you're right!" Alibaba agreed, managing to smile back as his long-time friend let go and started walking away. "S-sorry about that. I'm so uncool…"

Brown eyes assessed him in silence as the teen with dreadlocks blew his smoke away from either of them. "Yeah you are. For thinking like that. Anyway, I should tell you that I don't think we'll be able to talk much right now. I've got…some things to go over."

"Things? What do you mean? And, Cassim-!" Alibaba cut himself off, a lump in his throat, but his friend blew smoke at him, playfully, "hey! Don't do that, I hate the smoke!"

"Just some intruders, don't worry. And yeah, I know you hate it." Cassim replied cheekily, puffing some more smoke at him that dissipated soon enough. But Alibaba wasn't paying attention to that anymore.

"Intruders you say? Cassim they're not intruders, they're-" here he blushed, getting self-conscious with the slightly older male but forged on as he remembered his close brush with a sword. "-They're with me, y'know, Hakuryuu and Morgiana…"

"They're not supposed to be here though." Was Cassim's stern reply. This point he would make Alibaba understand. It was for his safety either way.

Alibaba assimilated those words, pretty sure that he was mostly right, but really, that should also apply to the dead. "And why are you here?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why." The dreadlock man answered, pointing at him with his cigar. Alibaba flushed slightly but when he didn't rise, Cassim shrugged, returning the thing to his mouth. "If you really can't guess I'm not telling you. But you could say… I'm fulfilling a promise."

Promise? What that had anything to do-? Alibaba snapped out of it when Cassim suddenly pulled out a scythe from his clothes. "W-wait! What are you going to do with that?"

"Hmm? Gonna take care of the intruders of course."

"I'm trying to tell you they're not-!"The blond hurriedly replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, the tanner teen spared him a glance and the prince was sure he had finally gotten through when…

Poof.

Cassim was gone.

Alibaba's eyes widened comically.

Uh oh.

* * *

"Honestly, can't you guys leave already?" Morgiana turned around to find Cassim there once more, casually pointing a scythe at her and his cigar at someone to his right.

"Morgiana-dono! Are you alright?" Hakuryuu yelled, catching sight of her at the same time. He glared at Cassim then, "how dare you point your sword at her…"

"Hakuryuu-san, I am fine, please calm down." The Fanalis girl requested calmly as she too, focused on the spirit. "Cassim-san, we do not mean any harm. Alibaba invited us here."

Her words effectively made both males falter. Hakuryuu was assessing the other once again, remembering that Cassim was the name of Alibaba's dearest friend. While said dear friend lowered both arms, staring incredulously at them before rounding on someone behind them.

"Is she serious!? Now I'm really glad I'm here to keep your goddamned heart safe, Inviting someone here! _Alibaba_!" He ended with an disbelieving whine, his accusations a bit breathless.

The target of a disapproving, bordering on incredulous, stare the blond teen couldn't help but wince. "I'm-" He was already half-way through his apology when his features set into hard determination. "Yes, I think I have every right to invite them here. I promised Morgiana she wouldn't be the only one to go through this and also I don't see why would I want to keep my heart hidden from the people that hold it." He finished, cheesily enough.

Cassim's features sagged a bit. "Okay yeah, show off your love all you want, but really? Bringing someone else here? Any malicious intent, here, in the core of your soul could corrupt you! And before with that mad princess and the evil Djinn…It was such a _close call _Alibaba. I swore to myself I would protect you but if it hadn't been for Aladdin then I don't know how much longer would I-" The man grimaced and looked down at his feet while the blond stared at him incredulously.

That did not sound like a part of him. Could this really be Cassim? "But how?"

"What are you talking about, Cassim-dono?" The Kou's prince cold voice cut through his question and Alibaba looked up to see the unease and displeasure on his lovers' faces. "When did such an incident occur?"

"A-ah, it's already from such a long time ago…" Alibaba smiled weakly and an ill-colored crack formed at their feet, silently. It was minuscule, the only one that noticed being Cassim. Said male sighed.

"You're such a bother sometimes, Alibaba." He muttered to himself sadly, before he pointed his curved blade at Hakuryuu once more. "Oi oi! Don' go getting sidetracked! You've gotta go, no matter what the idiotic blond says."

"But…" The prince started, still not liking how this was going. Sad and feeling left out, the youngest didn't know what, but he wanted to say something. "I'm sorry. But I can't leave just yet. You… Alibaba-dono…"

He kept quiet, but it was easy to read his ice-blue eyes. 'Don't you trust me?' The boy grimaced and schooled his features into a frown, but Alibaba had already seen enough. The crack on the floor increased in size, approaching the redhead girl.

The Fanalis girl edged away, a frown on her face at finally noticing the vein in the floor. "Alibaba-san…?" She called out, not quite understanding what that was. But before anyone else could do anything, it reached Morgiana's feet and she froze in place. Her skin paled as the vein somehow started climbing up her leg.

_Cassim kept dying. Why was he such an idiot? Why couldn't he save him? He was so useless. He had killed Cassim once and watched him die. Again. Useless. Cassim wouldn't have died if not for him. Anyone else would have found a way, but he had just rammed his sword through-_

The first to react was the dead man, actually knowing what Morgiana was experiencing. The other two, however, immediately rushed to stop him as all they could understand was an armed teen going after a paralyzed Morgiana.

"Cassim, what's wrong with you!? Don't-" Alibaba managed before he was elbowed on the mouth. With his hold on his friend, both fell down. Hakuryuu reached them immediately after and tried to disentangle both men. "Stop, stop!"

Meanwhile, the Rukh that still was Cassim was worrying on what the Morgiana girl was feeling and how much could someone handle without starting to fall. After all, the pains of a soul get though by connecting with another's soul. If the other is weaker, then there's a danger of corruption. Alibaba would never forgive himself if such a thing happened. So when his legs were pinned by a struggling Hakuryuu, while Alibaba held his arms, he knew he had no other choice.

"If you're going to stop me, you'll have to kill me, again."

All emotion drained from beautiful ochre eyes, the visceral fear that plagued him taking over his senses, immobilizing him. All around them the white landscape tinted an ugly color as several more veins started appearing around them. Cassim knew his time was limited.

An unresponsive Alibaba was shoved none-too-gently on Hakuryuu and after tossing his scythe at them, the oldest bodily crashed into Morgiana.

As if it was a play on the light, as soon as Morgiana moved, the vein returned to the ground.

"Okay, cutie. You're leaving right this moment." Cassim groaned, lifting his head to see to his not-surprise tears streaking down Morgiana's face. Black-colored, to his distaste. He lifted the girl to her feet with him and —focusing hard— he slammed his foot down. The white around the impact area faded to black and suddenly it wasn't a color but the deep darkness of a pit. He was about to shove Morgiana down when she forcibly stopped him. Cassim almost fell down the hole himself, not expecting such strength.

"I-I can't leave, Cassim-san. Alibaba….Alibaba-san needs us. You too."

"You're a real sweetheart." Cassim replied dryly, but there was a hint of pride in his smile. He sobered up. "But it's gotten too dangerous here. All those lines can capture you, fill you with nasty feelings and in turn you'll corrupt his heart. You'll help more by leaving."

Morgiana hesitated, but one glance at the Alibaba that was frozen in fear, mingling with the Alibaba she had seen clutching Cassim's corpse and she was set. "Then I better don't let myself be corrupted."

Cassim didn't begrudge her, as she hurried over to her lover, but he gave himself time to feel as if he had messed up a bit by saying those things to Alibaba. He then saw both kids rounding on him, ready for confrontation and he smiled wryly. Maybe finally Alibaba would be able to confront his fear at last. He had to fight down a thrum of jealousy though, this was something he could never help Alibaba with.

* * *

Hakuryuu had somehow heaved Alibaba to lean on him, arm firmly wrapped around the bigger male's shoulders as he tried to call Alibaba's name time and time again. When Morgiana reached them, he glanced up at her hopefully —immediately subduing at her scary face.

The Fanalis descendant crouched down calmly before rudely yanking Alibaba by the front of his shirt, an almost-sneer in her face.

"Alibaba-san." She began, fully focused on the blond— meanwhile Hakuryuu was worried over the black trail on her face. "You cannot remain hiding this sort of things from us. You are not worthless! How could you even start to believe that!? Who has ever said that about you?!"

Alibaba's dull eyes looked away from her. Hakuryuu was speechless. Could Alibaba-dono, the most cheerful man he had ever met, actually feel like this? The Kou prince looked at Morgiana.

"What did you see, Morgiana-dono?" He asked, trying to know as much as possible of their situation. His fists clenched at his side, angry at himself for not having noticed this before. Morgiana's hold on Alibaba slackened and all three of them fell back to the floor, Hakuryuu there to steady the Saluja prince.

"A memory. Of when Cassim-san…died. Alibaba-san…he-he blames himself over it."

Hakuryuu almost let the older male fall in his disappointment. "Why? Why is it that you're so stupid?" He almost whispered, dragging a surprised Alibaba closer to bury his head on the back of his head, wrapping secure arms around him. "You're far from worthless, Alibaba-dono. You're precious to me, us. It should be obvious. Aren't we your lovers? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, that's-!" At last the blonde regained part off his speaking ability, sensing the other's distress, but still out of it. Morgiana stepped into his personal space, crouching closer to him. He looked away again. "I'm really lucky, but you're better off without me- Cassim…"

"If you dare say that Cassim would have been better without you, I'll hit you." Morgiana threatened, frustrated and sad at the same time. Hakuryuu grunted in agreement. "You saved him from corruption. You let his Rukh return to the flow of life. He forgave himself…all of this because he got to meet you, be your friend-"

"If he hadn't known me, he wouldn't have to die that way!" Alibaba struggled against Hakuryuu without strength, feeling ready to crack. Why. Why were they seeing this? How pathetic, worthless he was? Helpless, unable to do anything…

"Don't you understand, Alibaba-dono!? Don't you understand what being a friend means? You were the one to teach me that! You taught me that people actually care about each other, are precious to others. You taught me I was precious to you! To Morgiana-dono!" The other prince said almost reprimanding. "Can't you see that you're precious to everyone? Why do you suppose we love you? I accepted being your lover because you are like the light shining in the dark." His cheeks heated up at how cheesy the phrase came out sounding but didn't back out. He had meant it.

"I just…" Alibaba mumbled, tiredly, sadly. Morgiana gathered her courage and kissed him on the forehead. Watery amber eyes met hers.

"If you still can't believe our word on Cassim being thankful for meeting you, why don't you ask him directly?" The Fanalis girl decided to say, Hakuryuu's words still making an effect on their thick-headed lover. Alibaba stared at her in confusion and Morgiana got off the way so he could stare directly at the solemn figure still standing a couple feet away.

Alibaba looked down at the floor, something hurting at seeing the familiar male. He managed to hash out a chuckle, "what are you talking about, Morgiana? Cassim's gone. This is just a figment of my imagination, like Goltas."

The girl who had taken a seat beside him, looked from Cassim to Alibaba and slowly shook her head. "No. It's different. Somehow, that person over there is really Cassim-san. Right?" Her last words were directed at the teen with dreadlocks. The latter rubbed his arm, looking at the floor before hesitatingly meeting his brother's eyes.

"…She's sorta right." He confessed, smiling at the blond's widening of eyes. He raised a hand to stop whatever the other seemed about to do and in the same movement, reached his mouth to pop a cigar that had appeared out of nowhere. "I… uh, I actually didn't want to leave ya'. I messed up and I was going to leave you alone…so I somehow managed to sneak in here. Saw your heart guardian and… we sorta merged. I guess I got the chance because of my —I guess it's yours now— earring."

A hand rose to finger the metal piece on his ear, the blond still not gathering any words. Something embarrassingly like a whimper escaped his lips and his brother in all but blood finally started approaching cautiously. "I'm gonna go ahead and answer why, since I see cat's got your tongue."

Cassim hesitated before he decided to push on with a hint of embarrassment. "I thought it was my turn at protecting you. And I like to think I have helped you. But… I sorta came here without asking for permission and… I had no clue how to reach you. I certainly wasn't expecting you to come barging in here y'know? But this is Rukh territory, I shouldn't be surprised by anything, really." Cassim huffed as he looked at the threesome.

"Let's not forget, I knew I couldn't have calmed you down alone. I worried I would give ya' pansy a heart-attack." Cassim joked good-naturedly, crouching in front of Alibaba. "Sorry for dying, 'libaba."

"No-it's not your fault- I'm sorry for killing you-!" Stumbling over his words, the blond quickly denied, falling silent at the darker skinned male smiled softly.

"Hey," he started, seemingly ignoring his complaints. "Remember my last words?"

Tears spilled from amber eyes, as he struggled against Hakuryuu's hold to straighten up. "I told you we're still friends, you idiot!"

"Yeah. I know." Cassim smiled. "And friends forgive each other. And look out for each other. " He slowly started to fade in the air, startling all three teens. "You forgave me for betraying you. You looked out for me to the best of your capacity. I failed you so many times and yet you allowed me to repent. I'm guarding your soul even if it's the last thing I do. I'll still be here for whatever you need, so let's start anew, brother."

The monologing man's smile froze in the air, as the rest of him completely disappeared, not before the words echoed all around them, "I think you three will work out. I leave 'im in your care, Morgiana, Hakuryuu."

And there was a hole on the ground and suddenly they were all falling out.

* * *

Alibaba was the first to wake up this time.

Breathing ragged, and shoulders heavy the blond sat up clutching at his chest, disoriented. As his breathing stopped hurting, he remembered. Everything that had happened in that white space, everything Hakuryuu and Morgiana and Cassim had said. A sob escaped him.

Trying to control his tears, hands covering his face, Alibaba felt the other two stir. He felt really embarrassed but he couldn't help but continue crying. It had been a long time after all, he thought as two sets of arms surrounding him protectively. It had been such a long time since that feeling of being a nuisance, a bother faded. Those two needed him, they wanted him here. It wasn't out of pity, out of happenstance; they loved him for who he was.

Cassim had forgiven him. He didn't blame him for his death.

As he finally let his face go in favor of hugging the living hell out of Morgiana and Hakuryuu he couldn't help but think he was so lucky. So lucky he almost didn't deserve it.

Almost.

* * *

AN.

So that's it for this chapter. You liked it? I told you Alibaba was turning into a crybaby xD.

**Recommendation: **Alibaba's inner world was based off the dj "Green Apple" (AlixHaku) by Itonoko. You can find it in myreadingmanga . Yerr welcome.

Thanks for reading this! Please let me know what you think! Meaning please review! Now there's only Hakuryuu left. And Sinbad's death of course.


End file.
